megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Transport items
Transport items are acquired weapons that are used as transport for the player. Most of these items can be used when playing the stages of the Genesis Unit in Mega Man: The Wily Wars. Magnet Beam is an item that can create platforms temporarily. It is found in Elec Man's stage in the first Mega Man game, and can be obtained by using the Super Arm or the Thunder Beam to remove the rocks in the way. The longer the fire button is held down after using it, the longer the platform it creates becomes at no additional weapon energy cost. It makes navigating Ice Man and Guts Man's stages considerably easier. The item is also necessary to clear the first stage of Dr. Wily's factory. Magnet Beam also appears in Mega Man Powered Up if the player is using Old Style mode. However, if the player falls off of a beam, they will fall extremely fast. The Magnet Beam also appears in Archie's Mega Mancomic. Item-1 is a levitating platform from Mega Man 2 that is obtained when Heat Man is defeated. It's possible to have three platforms on screen at once. During the fight with Air Man, if Mega Manstands on an Item-1 platform, Air Man will not blow his tornadoes. Item-2 is a jet sled from Mega Man 2 that is obtained when Air Man is defeated. It can be used to pass by long gaps, like the area with Appearing Blocks in Heat Man's stage, and is required to pass the spiked area in the beginning of the second Wily Castle stage. Item-2 has a fatal weakness however: once summoned, it will fly forward and can not be stopped except by hitting a wall or changing weapons in the subscreen. Should Mega Man fail to jump on it in time, it will still fly away, wasting weapon energy. Once ridden, it cannot change direction either, and will still fly forward even if Mega Man falls off. Its function in the games was later replaced by Rush Jet, which eliminates all of these weakness. This item is the only one of the three from Mega Man 2 used in the manga Mega Man Megamix, which is used by Mega Man in the stories based on the events of Mega Man 2 and 4. Item-3 is a crawling platform that can be used as an elevator. It will change its direction once it reaches the top or bottom of a wall, or when the player jumps off of it. It is obtained when Flash Man is defeated in Mega Man 2. Wire is an item that Mega Man can use to attach himself to a ceiling. It's unique in that Mega Man has to look upward first before firing the weapon. It is located inside a spike infested pit in Dive Man's stage in Mega Man 4 immediately after the second Mobymini-boss. Unlike many transport items, it is not reqired to beat any certain stage. It can also damage any enemy that may be in the path of the wire. Balloon is an item that works in the same way as Item-1. It appears in Mega Man 4, in Pharaoh Man's stage. The item can be found by traveling towards the right, across the extra desert, and is located amidst three rock platforms over the sand. Super Arrow is an item from Mega Man 5 that can be used to attack and create platforms, as it sticks to walls for a short time. It can also be ridden and used to cover distances, much like Item-2. While the energy drain is very rapid while the arrow is being ridden, it will not disappear if the energy meter runs out mid-flight (unlike Rush Jet). It will only disappear if it hits an enemy or a wall. It is obtained when Star Man is defeated in Mega Man 5. The Super Arrow also appears in the Rockman 4Koma Great March manga. Damage Data Chart Damage values in units in Mega Man 5. Carry is a single stationary platform that appears under Mega Man if he is in mid-air, or slightly ahead of him if he is standing on the ground at the time of use. It only appears in Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge after Mega Man has defeated the initial four Robot Masters. Proto Coil and Proto Jet The Proto Coil and Proto Jet, known as and in Japan, are items that replace the Rush Coil and Rush Jet when playing as Proto Man in Mega Man 9 and 10. While they function equally to their Rush counterparts, Proto Man begins with both items at the start of the game. Gallery MM2Item3.jpg|Mega Man using Item-3. MM4Wire.jpg|Mega Man using Wire. MM4Balloon.jpg|Mega Man using Balloon. MMDWRCarry.jpg|Mega Man using Carry. RockmanMegamix1(2009).jpg|Mega Man using Item-2 in Mega Man Megamix. 4KomaSuperArrow.png|Mega Man with Super Arrow in the 4Koma manga. 4KomaSuperArrow2.png|Mega Man using Super Arrow in the 4Koma manga. Magnet Beam 2.jpg|Mega Man using Magnet Beam in the first game. See also *Rush *Treble *Ride Armor Trivia *Except for Magnet Beam and Super Arrow, Mega Man becomes red and white when using a transport item. Category:Mega Man items